With the development of technologies, user demand for a display with higher resolution is increasing. PPI (pixels per inch) can be used to measure the display resolution. According to the principle of display, each of the sub pixels in a pixel unit needs to be driven by a pixel drive circuit to emit light. As a result, in addition to accommodating more pixel units per unit area, it is also necessary to arrange more pixel drive circuits in order to improve the pixel resolution.
Take a traditional display with collocated RGB sub pixels for example. To realize a resolution more than 500 ppi, the size of the pixel unit will have to be less than 51×51 (μm), and the size of the sub pixel will have to be less than 17×51 (μm). Considering that the pixel circuit is generally constituted of multiple thin film transistor (TFT) and capacitances (e.g., 6T2C circuit), it is traditionally difficult to manufacture a pixel drive circuit matching the sub pixel having a size less than 17×51 (μm).